Just the Two of Them
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Seamus sees the way Harry is being treated. He is done with it. He refuses to allow Harry to be treated like that anymore. Ron and Hermione Bashing.


**Just the Two of Them**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(Green House #Three)

"Good morning Seamus." The Irish wizard turned to see Harry smiling at him.

"Morning Harry." He greeted back as the dark haired wizard went to stand next to him.

"How are you?" He asked noticing how tired he was.

"Okay." He said.

"You look tired." He commented.

"Ron was excited about the tournament and we ended up staying up late talking about it." He said.

"But you need sleep. You shouldn't let that happen again." He said.

Seamus had a crush on Harry. He had since last year. He didn't let that affect how he treated the other except that he made sure Harry took better care of himself. He knew that the Dursleys didn't care and his parents were trying to find a way to get Harry out of that toxic household. It was hard since someone was stopping them. Seamus and his mother had a few theories about who. If it was the headmaster well he was going to find that his mother was a force to be reckoned with.

"I won't." Harry promised liking how Seamus cared.

"Good." He smiled at the other boy.

"Why do you care?" Ron scowled from the other side of the table.

"I'm his friend and I care about him." He said.

"Seriously? You never hang out with him." The redhead pointed out.

"How can anyone when you and Granger pull him away whenever anyone tries to talk to him?" Seamus contered.

"Excuse me?" His face was as red as his hair.

"Enough!" Their professor yelled.

"What?" He snapped before seeing how it was. "Oh, um hi professor." Ron stumbled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for snapping at a teacher. You both lose ten points for being disruptive when I'm trying to start class." She said as the others watched.

"Sorry ma'am." Seamus dipped his head as he apologized. 'Opps. I forgot we were in class.'

"He started it." Ron said childishly as he pointed at the brunette teen across from him.

"Really?" She couldn't believe what the fourteen year old was doing.

"Yes." He said.

"I am very disappointed that you would be so immature, Mr. Weasley. You were both in the wrong. Mr. Finnigen apologize for yelling. He accepted that and didn't try to make an excuse. Your fourteen years old Mr. Weasley. It's time for you to grow up and take responsibility for your actions." Professor Sprout told him.

Ron's face went red. He nodded before looking down at the table. Harry felt bad for him but he did deserve it. Seamus didn't do anything wrong for Ron to start yelling at him and then he blamed it all on Seamus. The young wizard couldn't believe how his friend was acting.

The black haired teen was also thinking about what Seamus had said. He wondered if it was true.

'Do Hermione and Ron pull me away whenever someone tries to talk to me?' He wondered. 'I'll ask the others. I hope they don't but if they do, how can I be so blind?'

Soon class began. Harry paid attention and followed along as best as he could. Luckily he did the gardening for the Dursleys and that helped. Neville had the highest grades. Hermione was second, Terry Boot was third, and he had the fourth highest grades in his year.

When class ended they went to their next class. Ron was in a foul mood. He was mad at Harry for not defending him when Seamus was going at him and for not backing him up with the teacher. He took it out on Harry and snapped at him every chance he got. Harry found that to be unfair. He ignored the redhead the rest of the day.

* * *

(Later that Night)

Ron had gone to bed early that night. Hermione was in the dorm doing homework. Harry used it as a chance to talk to Dean. The teen was in the common room. Harry walked up to him.

"Dean?"

"Yes Harry?" He looked up at him.

Harry sat down near him. "When we were in Herbology Seamus said that Ron and Hermione pulled me away from anyone trying to talk to me. Is that true?"

"Yes." He answered. "When the year started, I tried to walk up to you. I wanted to know how you were doing since I heard about the Quidditch World cup. Weasley pulled you into a game of exploding snaps."

"I-i'm so sorry. I never realized they did that." He said.

Dean gave him a sad smile. "We all know that. They pulled you away the minute they saw us walk up. You never saw us so you didn't see what was happening. They are always with you so we never catch you by yourself."

"I never realized." Harry looked stunned for a moment. "I'll try not to let that happen anymore.

"Just know that you have more friends than you think." He told him.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Dean's smile was more happy.

"I'm going to go find Seamus." He said.

"Okay. Last I knew he was in the dorm." He informed the green eyed wizard.

"Thanks." He said.

"Yup." He watched Harry walk away.


End file.
